Prompts-Plots-Challenges
by ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder
Summary: Summary is in the authors notes in first chapter. Please check 'em out. RavenxJinx. Ratings vary from T or M
1. Explination

So...

Basically what has happened is that I type ALL my stories on my Blackberry phone

and for some reason it completely shut down so i can't access my stories or phone at all

...

...

*cries a little*

anyway

when I type my stories or read other stories or play games, ect

I come up with prompts that I know I'm not going to write

but think they would be awesome if someone else did

so I decided to post them on here so that if anyone is interested they can use them

enjoy

x

**!Another Thing!**

When it comes to the title and the genre of the plot, don't think you have to keep to it, these are just suggestions I have added and if wanted can be slightly or completely changed.

- BEWARE THE FULL MOON -


	2. Prompt 1

**Title - ****What Happened?**

**Rating - M**

**Main Character - Raven**

**Plot - After 10 years Raven is awoken and rescued by a mysterious half demon only to find that the world has gone to Hell and her team isn't her aren't her friends anymore. but what happened? and why cant she remember anything?**

Raven has been extremely distant and angry lately and her emotions and powers are beginning to become out of hand. As she tries to battle to keep control without the aid or support of her so called friends the Teen Titans she becomes best friends with Jinx, something she never thought possible. After a while Robin thinks that Raven is losing control to her Demon with the possibility of chaos and decides its they need to put Raven down for the good of Jump city and puts his contingency plan - Caged Bird [in which Raven is locked up in an anti magic cell that stops any and all magic powers from being use as well as being heavily restrained, gagged and heavily sedated and under constant camera watch]. Raven finds out about these plans and confronts the Titans which turns into a Raven vs Starfire/Robin/Beast Boy/Cyborg all out brawl, only with the help of Zatanna do the Titans win, leaving Raven in a coma like trance in her cage on the outskirts of Jump

Years later, she is found and rescued by a half demon named Ja' Riha who's has the ability to shift into an animal though they are and look demonic. He helps her recover and with the surprising help of Jinx she gains her memory of what happened to her and goes out to settle old scores with the Titans as well as save the Earth...

**Extra: **

Zatanna has taken Raven's spot in the Titans

Robin in the future is Nightwing

Slade has taken over with help from Brother Blood and a Demon Lord

Ja' Riha is NOT related to BB or Raven, he is an escaped slave who wish to stay free

Zatanna hates Raven because she is half demon and is hypocritical and thinks all demons are evil

Jinx is Bi with a crush on Raven

Raven's Emoticlone _Lust_ comes out in the future more than she would like *wink wink*


	3. Prompt 2

**Title - From Ravens to Cats****  
**

**Rating - T**

**Main Character - Raven**

**Plot - **

After a spell goes wrong Raven ends up being turned into a raven haired cat for a month, wondering the streets of Jump City she is "adopted" by none other than the thief Jinx. As time goes by she becomes more and more cat like and learns secrets about Jinx that not even her buddies Gizmo and Mammoth know...

**Extra: **

Raven turns into a savannah cat (google)

Jinx lives in an warehouse converted into a HQ with Giz and Mammoth

The Titans don't know Raven is a Cat when they go searching for her


	4. Prompt 3

Reviewer "ThisLife" - you need an account so I can message you about you using that prompt

* * *

**Title - Hypnotic Mayham****  
**

**Rating - M**

**Main Character(s) - Jinx/Slade/Raven**

**Plot - **

Raven and Jinx mysteriously go missing one day leaving their teams to cope without them, after a few weeks Gizmo, Billy, Kyd Wikyd and Mammoth confront the Titans thinking that Raven has kidnapped their leader - not knowing that Raven has been keeping her interactions with Jinx a secret from her team - and brawl starts in the tower, after searching for their leader and coming up short they leave the Titans telling them they'll be on the lookout for them both. Robin (now Nightwing), thinking that Raven has given into her demonic side and quit the Titans to join the thief decides to find someone to replace her on the team. A few months later get an alert and head out only to find out that Slade is back and this time has two new female apprentices and plans on taking over the world with a new and improved Church of Blood and Psimon. After a while they realise that Slades new apprentices are infact Jinx and Raven who have gained some new powers and are being called Phoenix and Hex and look and dress slightly different, after a heated battle the Titans lose miserably and decide to retreat allowing Slade to take over Jump city. Certain that Raven has joined the side of evil, Nightwing decides to call the Justice League for help, Nightwing and Zatanna convince the whole JL that Raven has given into her demon side and is truely evil however Batman thinks otherwise and refuses to help in eliminating her if she can't be detained. After another heated encounter with the five villains, they manage to knock out and capture Jinx/Hex, upon waking up in a cell in the watch tower, Jinx explains what happened proving Batman right, explaining what is going to happen and calling out the Titans on being bad friends, with this they set out to find Raven and break her from Slade's hold before the Church of Blood can call upon Raven's siblings and try to resurrect Trigon to steal his powers for themselves...

**Extra: **

Takes place two years after the Trigon episode

Church of Blood has a different Brother Blood as its leader

Raven is not only hypnotised but is stuck in Nevermore which has been transformed into an illusion that she is in the real world and nothing is wrong with her

Raven is the Queen of the Circle of Inferno (her fathers realm) which is why she has new powers

Raven has six other siblings, five brothers and one sister, each representing a sin


	5. Prompt 4

**Title - Animals****  
**

**Rating - K+/T**

**Main Character(s) - Raven/Beast Boy**

**Plot - **

A new villain is loose in Jump city, with the powers to turn people into animals. After an encounter the teen titans are turned into animals and only beast boy can change back, its up to beast boy to fix his friends and stop the new villain...

**Extra: **

Demon Fox Raven

Wolf Robin

Tiger Starfire

Cyber Doberman Cyborg


	6. Prompt 5

**Title - Unlucky****  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Main Character(s) - Raven/Jinx**

**Plot - **

After a fight with the Titans, Jinx's hex are suddenly out of control cause her to hex her friends, herself and everything around her. An idea pops into the casters head and they try to break into Raven's room in the hopes of finding something to help fix Jinx, as they search the snag a few things thinking they might be useful including Ravens Mirror and a few books and magical trinkets, a few minutes later the titans enter the room and Raven turns to rage as she sees the hive members trashing her room, a fight breaks out resulting in Raven, Jinx and Mammoth being teleported to Nevermore...

**Extra:**

Jinx breaks the mirror with a hex

Jinx's hex are out of control due to something happening in her mind


	7. Prompt 6

**Title - Love Potion****  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Humour**

**Main Character(s) - Raven/Jinx/Red X**

**Plot - **

Jinx and Red X are both hired to steal a couple things from an old witch's house, during the robbery they set off an alarm which alerts the Titans, the Titans arrive and a battle is started, during the battle Beast boy knocks over a mysterious large vile which turns into smoke and is inhaled by Raven, Jinx and eventually Red X, distracted Red X and Jinx escape with the goods leaving a very unhappy robin and a confused raven. A week later and Raven is experiencing a new Emoticlone - Lust - who for some reason she has no control over, to make matters worse she keeps getting visits from a love sick Jinx and Red X. She goes back to the witches house to seek help with her problem, the witch informs her that the vile contained an faulty love potion and that it would wear off in an months time no matter if they fall in love or not...

**Extra:**

Raven cant control Lust but Lust can control Raven


	8. Prompt 7

**Title - More Than meets the eye****  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Hurt/comfort/Tragedy**

**Main Character(s) - Raven/Jinx**

**Plot - Most people think that all criminals are bad guys who choose the life of crime and to hurt people, most people don't give them a second look so when Raven has to escort Jinx to prison, she finds out that not all bad guys are bad.**

After successfully defeating and capturing the H.I.V.E, Raven is requested to watch over Jinx as she is transferred to a state of the art Meta prison in Washington to serve a 7 year sentence, along the way Raven starts to notice Jinx behaving oddly and after the third/fourth day decides to voice her concerns, Jinx lies and says its just the fact that shes actually going to prison and is nervous, the (five) guards accept this but Raven can tell that shes lying. When they stop at a hotel Raven takes the opportunity to inquire whats wrong with Jinx, after Jinx keeps denying anything is wrong, Raven takes the forceful approach and tries to enter her mind, after a small cat fight, she manages to restrain Jinx and enters her mind discovering her traumatic childhood that lead her to the life of a thief as well as her past experiences that has left a very dark mark on her sanity

**Challenge****: Each Chapter must represent a day during the 7 days it takes to get from San Francisco to Washington**

**Extra:**

Jinx suffers from a few mental illnesses including one where if she is really stressed out or in an over hostile environment, she mentally reverts back an 9 year old child (you can tell when this happens because her iris' go into almost none existent slits and her pupils darkened to a slight brown)

When she was a child she lived in a house full of druggies, drunks, prostitutes and a dysfunctional family who didn't want/care about her

She thinks of Mammoth and Gizmo as her only family/brothers and doesn't like being away from them for too long

Raven and Jinx are both sixteen

Due to defeating and destroying her father, Raven has better control of her powers as well as new ones


	9. Prompt 8

**Title - A Demon Never Forgets****  
**

**Rating - M/MA**

**Genre - Hurt/comfort/ or Drama/Suspense **

**Main Character(s) - Raven/Jinx**

**Plot - It doesn't matter how far you ran or where you hid because she founds you and you knew better than to stroke a demon the wrong way but you still did it, because you loved the feeling of being dangerous.**

It's been 5 1/2 years since Jinx left her girlfriend Raven and Jump city, now living a 'human' life in Nevada as a bar tender in a gay bar, Jennifer is a single twenty three year old woman who as much as she tries, always stands out so when she draws the attention of a dark haired vixen she thinks nothing of it at first, after a while she is plagued with old memories and nightmares about Raven, she begins to question her sanity only to discover that Raven is indeed in Nevada and is currently hunting her down...

**Extra:**

Raven is Twenty two with jet black hair, a body of a model and has become more demonic over the years though she has not lost her humanity

Jinx is now a blonde twenty three year old with pink cat eyes and lives in a single apartment with her two affectionate pet cats Felix and Snowbell


	10. Prompt 9

**Title - Broken Hexter****  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Hurt/comfort **

**Main Character(s) - Raven/Jinx**

**Plot - **

It's been a three since Raven chose the Titans over Jinx, leaving her girlfriend to continue playing the role of the hero, it's been two since Jinx outed Raven to the media being a half demon, its been one 1/2 since she's started to be shunned and feared by the ones she swears to protect. Heart-broken, betrayed and angry Raven is roaming the city looking for Jinx...

**Extra:**

Jinx left the HIVE in order to be with Raven and is shunned by the criminal world - all except Red X


	11. Prompt 10

**Title - Surviving the H.I.V.E**

**Rating - M**

**Main Character - Raven/Jinx/Brother Blood**

**Plot -**

Its been elven months since the defeat of the brotherhood of evil, three sincesomeone free'd a small amount of the villians, three years since Raven defeated her father and banished to an intedimensional prison and a yearsince she went to said prison and completely destroyed him to stop him influencing her again - resulting in her absorbng most of his powers. Due to her doing so her powers have spiked and are causing her to gain headache as well as her to gain a new emoticlone - black/demonic raven - after a while her body starts to change to better suit her new abilities and powers.

After a while of relaxation in the tower, - training, video games, Raven getting used to her new body, ect - the alarm goes off, alerting them to a bank robbery in Jump, when the arrive at the scene they are surprised to see the H.I.V.E being lead by Jinx, as they fight they notice that the thieves have gained a new array of improvments and skills and are also less talkative and even with their new members, skills and Raven they still lose. After their defeat the Titans head back to the tower to discover the HIVE academy is back up and running and is now under the control of a new Brother Blood and a deputy head master psimon

While they plan on how to defeat the new and improved HIVE, Raven decides to go out and fly to clear her head as well as test her new body, whilst shes out in the woods however she is ambushed by some HIVE students and gets kidnapped and taken to their main HQ on a island in the caribbean. when she wakes up she finds herself in the cluches of the two headmasters and tries escape, only to find most of her pwersno longr work.

she must now fight armies of mind controlled HIVE students as well as mental atacks from the headmasters as well as find Jinx...

**Extra:**

Jinx has been missing for several months before this

Jinx hates/fears any sort of mental powers being used on her and as a result has a stonger will to fight them off

Robin = Nighwing. Beast Boy = Changling. StarFire = Nova Fire or Nova/Kori

The Church of Blood now worship Ravens brothers who claim rule of he Seventh Realm


	12. Prompt 11

**Title - A Spell Of Demonic Proportions**

**Rating - T/M**

**Additional**** Character - HIVE FIVE/Cheshire/Speedy**

**Plot -**

During her HIVE years, Brother Blood used to send a young and naive Jinx on solo theft missions to steal artefacts and spell books from museums and peoples private volts. One night when she is out stealing a spell book from an unknown rich persons library she is caught by the owner however instead of the strange person calling the police he lets her go muttering a spell underneath his breathe and promising her that he will retrieve it from her one day, in which Jinx agrees to...

Five years later and an nineteen year Jinx has left the HIVE academy with her friends Baron (Mammoth), Mikron (Gizmo), Wayne (Kyd WykKyd), Seymour (Seemore) and Billy. They do hired jobs as well as work at various locations under different persona's and hologram watches, keeping a low profile and avoiding 'The Titans'. One day Jinx is visited by a strange man asking her about a book she owes him, not able to remember him or what book he is talking about she tells him to leave her alone and that she doesn't have it, the stranger mutters a few words and jinx falls to the ground in pain before blacking out. When she comes too she finds herself in a fancy living room in slightly tattered clothes. The stranger reveals himself to be a chaos lord who is trying to collect magical artefacts to gain power, he then reminds her of the night she tried to steal a very important book from him and tells her that he has placed a demonic allegiance spell on her instead of killing her as he saw her potential as a servant - which she unknowingly accepted - now every night she will turn in beast and track down all these different prizes for him, not letting anyone get in her way...

Three weeks later and the FIVE are starting to worry about their friend as she's sleeping during the day and is never home at night, one night they decide to stay up to catch jinx before she sneaks off to question her about her behaviour, they end up getting into a fight with what looks like a half human half black tiger only to discover its Jinx, the next day they confront the Titans asking for their help, Ravens help specifically but are turned down, however when demon jinx manages to steal a very important scroll from Raven's room the next night they agree to try and help jinx. Its made even harder for the group when they discover that someone has hired Cheshire to take her out as well as her boyfriend Speedy

**Extra:**

**Jinx's transforms at night into a half human half tiger with black fur, pink stripes, cat ears, tail, claws, fangs and her normal pink eyes but with sclera (white bit of the eye)**

**She only recalls what happens at night in sections, never the whole thing**

**The Titans and FIVE are all 18 or older**


	13. Prompt 12 - One Shot

**Title - A Past To Remember**

**Rating - T**

**Additional**** Character - HIVE FIVE**

**Plot -**

Raven and Jinx have been dating for two years now and when she finds a picture jinx as a baby with what looks like a loving family she decides to ask jinx about it. Jinx seeing the picture is put in a hurtful mood and decides to tell Raven about her not so happy past...

**Extra:**

**Jinx wasn't able to use her hexes until she was 6 but her bad luck aura/charm was there since birth as well as her eyes. her hair turned pink when she used her first hex bolt**

**Jinx ends up murdering her whole village as a child**

**Jinx was shunned by everyone an called the devils child due to her metahuman nature**


	14. Prompt 13 - One Shot

**Title - Bunny**

**Rating - T**

**Additional**** Character - Mumbo **

**Plot -**

After a run in with Mumbo Jumbo, Raven is zapped by his magic wand turning her into a rabbit at the same time Jinx tries to use a new spell to stop it, after they break Mumbo's wand everything goes back to the way it was, everything except Raven, now the titans must figure out a way to reverse Mumbo's magic, but it seems that no one is in a rush to get rid of their new pet bunny Raven

**Extra:**

**Jinx is still an honorary Titan**

**Raven can still talk**


End file.
